I'm Yours Forever
by KrystalKayne
Summary: The moment that will change their lives forever. Nerves or not, it'll be the best god damn day ever. ONESHOT Natalya/Tyson Kidd


"Daddy, I'm so nervous"

_Natalie murmured with a slightly shaky voice as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror in front of her. A bouquet of pale pink and white flowered tightly bundled together in her left hand as she ran her right over the fabric of her dress. She'd always imagined this day, ever since she was a little girl. But never did she imagine something as extravagant as what her family had planned for her, they'd insisted they did the planning knowing all too well that she'd find some way of making it small and cheap._

"That's normal sweetheart, this is probably one of the most important days of your life, of course you're gonna be nervous"

_Jim stated reassuringly as he pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on, stepping around the furniture as he made his way towards the bride. Turning somewhat as she saw her father's advancement in the mirror, the blonde's arms opened up and wrapped tightly around him, as did his around her. _

"When you're ready swe—Oh my god, you look stunning!"

_Bret exclaimed as he wandered into the room, his eyes locked on his niece. Never had he seen her look so, gorgeous. Then again, he always thought she was gorgeous when she'd been mucking around outside and got herself all muddy. Chuckling lightly at the memories, he wandered towards the pair, wrapping his arms around her too._

"Thanks..."

_The Canadian murmured, somewhat fighting her way out of their grips, bouncing back a little bit._

"As much as I love you guys, I don't recall giving you permission to squeeze me to death, especially on my wedding day"

_She sniggered, resisting the urge to push her fingertips back through her hair. Instead, her right arm rested over her stomach as her hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. Turning herself back around, Nat began to simply stare at her reflection as she inhaled deeply through her nose – hopefully it would help to calm the nerves that continued to brew from within the pit of her stomach._

_Taking a moment she decided to allow her dark green eyes to run over her clothing. A strapless white dress that puffed out at the skirt, the top almost corset-like and had pink embroidery in swirly, flower patterns on it, a long train that was clipped to the back of her waist and a flowing white veil positioned perfectly within her hair which had been styled similar to the way it'd been done for a Dynasty photo shoot – pink hair extensions and all, and then just a little make-up. _

"Okay, I'm ready"

_She stated lowly, chewing on her lip lightly being carefully not to chew off the colour that had been painted on them by her mother. A soft smile began to form on her lips as her right hand unwrapped from her wrist and grabbed a handful of her dress so she could lift it up off of the ground, she didn't exactly plan on stepping on the hem and falling down the stairs today._

"That's my girl"

_Jim murmured, taking his daughters hand in his tightly as he exhaled a shaky breath himself. His little girl was growing up, now that she had TJ and the fact they were soon to be married, Nat wouldn't need to turn to him as often. The thought caused a single tear to trail down his cheek without him realizing as he sniffled quietly. Wow, the man was crying. That was definitely a first._

_The noise caught the Canadian's attention as her head slowly turned to the side. Upon seeing those tears beginning to trickle down her father's face, it made her want to cry to. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip softly, she lifted her free hand up to his cheek, using her thumb to delicately wipe away the moisture from his skin._

"Don't you start crying now, 'cause you know it'll set me off and I won't be able to stop"

_The blonde murmured, herself sniffling a little as the moisture started to build up in her own eyes. Ugh! Tilting her head back slightly, she blinked a few times to pull them back it working rather effectively as the tears disappeared. Thank God! Her mother had spent ages on her make-up, she couldn't let a few tears ruin it all._

"It's hard not to get emotional at a time like this; my little girl's growing up. I've watched you grow into this incredible, determined, beautiful young woman and I still want to just lock you up and throw away the key to keep you safe"

_Jim murmured, lightly brushing a lock of the divas hair back off of her face. God, now she really was going to cry. Exhaling softly as they three reached the bottom of the stairs, the blonde quickly glanced around in search of a room for quick refuge until she could find her composure again._

"Uh, I'll be there in a minute, I just wanna check my make-up"

_The Canadian murmured, softly hugging both her father and uncle before she picked her dress up off of the floor and wandered into the bathroom, using her back to push through the door. Standing in front of the mirror simply staring at the reflection that looked back, the butterflies that had been brewing continuously from the pit of her stomach since the early morning, which had been the main reason she was unable to get a decent around of sleep._

"Pull yourself together, Nattie! C'mon!"

_She muttered to herself under her breath as she began to chew on her lip again. Ugh, by the end of this, there'd be no colour on them at all. Shaking her head, she again resisted the urge to drag her fingertips back through her long blonde locks as her attention was caught by the opening of the bathroom door, half expecting it to be just one of the guests, she lowered her head to her chest as she took in deep breaths. _

"Hey you..."

_A rather gruff voice murmured lowly as the door swung closed. Nat's head snapped up somewhat to find herself staring at the reflection of her fiancé. Wasn't he supposed to be waiting for her at the altar? Not wandering after her into bathrooms. _

"TJ, what are you doing here? You know it's bad lu—"

_Natalie exclaimed, turning around swiftly on her heels, unaware of how close he actually was until his lips collided with hers. Her eyes fell shut almost instantly as his arms wrapped around her small waist tightly. Her body began to heat up a little as the small of her back pressed up against the edge of the counter as her hands rested there. They kissed for a good minute before the blonde finally broken the kiss – reluctantly of course. Checking her lipstick in the mirror quickly, she ran her thumb lightly underneath her lower lip. Okay, no obvious smudging which was good._

"You should be waiting in the church, not following me into the bathroom"

_She murmured, a large smile forming on her lips as the nerves began to slowly fade away. Her chest heaved a little as her fingertips tightened the grip they hand around the bouquet. _

"So! I didn't wanna wait that long to see you, gotta problem?"

_TJ sniggered, his hands resting lightly on the diva's hips, his eyes accidentally lowering to her chest – which was still raising heavily with every breath she was taking. Cocking her eyebrow upwards at his stare, she allowed her eyes to follow his gaze – she shoulda known. Shaking her head slowly from side to side, she sent her hand playfully into his chest._

"Stop perving and go back to where you're suppose to be!"

_The Canadian demanded, pursing her lips out as she pushed TJ around and practically out of the bathroom. That gave her a sudden boost for the day. The nerves had completely gone now, she felt her entire body relax at that moment. Taking one last glance in the mirror as a check up, she exhaled a deep breath, this would be her last minute as an unmarried woman and within the hour, she would be forever TJ's, the thought caused her features to soften and skin to glow. Exhaling softly, she pushed through the door as she picked her dress up off of the floor to stop it dragging until she got to the aisle. Pushing through another small door, the Canadian found her father waiting patiently for her just behind the double doors that would lead her down to her beloved. _

"Daddy, you ready?"

_The Canadian chimed in a cheerful manner as she grabbed a handful of her dress to lift the hem up off of the ground as she walked towards him. Jim's head lifted at his daughters voice, a softened look forming on his features as she approached. Allowing a large, toothy grin to form on his lips, he took a few steps forward, tightly wrapping his arms around her in an embrace._

"...If by ready you mean locking you away forever and ever then yes, I'm ready"

_He chuckled, lightly rubbing her back as he rocked the pair from side to side somewhat. Simply shaking her head, Natalie pulled back somewhat, leaning upwards and delicately pressing her lips to his cheek._

"You know what I mean, Dad"

_The blonde murmured, lightly lowering her head as she rested it against his chest. Ugh.. The nerves were returning again. This moment was going to change her life forever; it was a big step, a big commitment. Oh boy..._

"Yeah, Yeah... I know"

_He murmured, lightly huffing out as he finally released the vice-like grip he had around her before he pulled away full, pulling the veil over before his hand rested softly on the small of her back. _

"Let's go, sweetheart"

_The former WWE superstar stated, exhaling a final breath as he straightened out his suit jacket before he linked his arm with Natalie's. A large smile fixed itself upon her lips as she linked her fingers together in front of her stomach, the bouquet firmly within her grip._

"This is it..."

_She murmured quietly under her breath as the doors were opened and the wedding music began to echo through her ears. This was really happening. Taking a deep breath inwards, the blonde allowed a smile to crease her lips, it obviously being hidden by the veil. Her dark green eyes began to slowly scan the room full of people; pretty much all the WWE superstars and divas, her family, friends and then TJ. TJ... Her fiancé, the man she'd been with since she was 19. The one man that she trusted with her life, who she'd let hold her heart in his hand._

_Exhaling lightly, Natalie kept her gaze fixed on TJ. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Chewing on her lip lightly, she found herself coming slowly to a stop at the end of the aisle, her father and herself stood in front of the celebrant. _

"Who gives this woman, to this man in marriage?"

_The celebrant murmured loudly, causing Natalie to chew on her lip. This was almost a surreal moment for her – but it was all real._

"I do"

_Jim murmured with a soft nod of his head, unlinking his arm from his daughters before taking his place next to his own wife who already had tears beginning to trail down her cheeks – something that he was very close to doing. Stepping to the side slightly, the blonde stood face to face somewhat with TJ, looking up a little considering he was a few inches taller than her. Pursing her lips out lightly, she allowed her eyes to fall closed as the veil was lifted and draped over the back of her hair, her eyes battering open._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theodore James Wilson. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life"

_The Celebrant exclaimed, projecting her words out to the entire room. This just made it all the more real for Nat, her heart began to race at that very moment, and it was all because of the love that she shared for this man – a love that would never be replaced. Glancing quickly over at the Celebrant, the diva watched as she turned a page slowly and cleared her throat._

"Marriage has certain qualities of contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy.  
However, marriage is more than a contract. Marriage is commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming - in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again.  
And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant - a covenant that says:  
I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave.  
It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the centre of oneself. This is worth everything. Margaret A. Keip"

_All of that seemingly long speech made perfect sense, it was all true and pretty much exactly how she'd explain it, but maybe just not in those words exactly. She was blonde after all. Lightly breathing out, she reached forwards and took TJ's hands loosely in hers until he somehow reversed it to make his hands loosely hold onto hers. For a moment, she found herself lost in TJ's eyes forgetting that she was surrounded by her loved ones in the church about to get married, that was until the celebrant began to speak again._

"Natalie, do you take Theodore, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

_Like she even had to think about that._

"I do"

_The blonde exclaimed lowly with a light nod of her head, pressing her lips together softly before that grin reappeared slightly brighter than before._

"Theodore, do you take Natalie, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

_Nodding in reply, TJ's lips formed a soft smile._

"I do"

_He murmured, lightly tightening his grip on the divas hands as the celebrant continued._

"Natalie, repeat after me... I, Natalie take you Theodore to be my husband, and my better"

"I, Natalie take you Theodore to be my husband, and my better"

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love to today, tomorrow and forever."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love to today, tomorrow and forever."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you"

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you"

"I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath"

"I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath"

_Wow... That was one word to describe all of this. This was so close to being official, she could already taste the kiss on her lips that was still to come. But now she just had to wait for him to say everything she said. She'd never stood in the same place for so long but it was definitely worth it._

"Theodore, repeat after me... I, Theodore take you Natalie to be my husband, and my better"

"I, Theodore take you Natalie to be my wife, and my better"

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love to today, tomorrow and forever."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love to today, tomorrow and forever."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you"

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you"

"I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath"

"I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath"

_TJ murmured, a loving tone seeping into his voice, the love he felt for this woman was more than he could describe with all the words in the English language. All he wanted to do at that moment was pick her up and carry her away like they did in the movies, but he'd have to wait – for now._

"Now I will give you both a chance to express your love for one another through the vows you have prepared, Natalie, you go first"

_The celebrant murmured before taking a step back and resting her clipboard against her front. Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit! The Neidhart's mind went blank at that very second. That was not good. Lowering her head for a moment, she desperately tried to remember but she just couldn't remember. Oh boy... Of all times she'd have to 'wing it', it had to be now. Oh boy..._

"TJ, the start of our relationship was definitely a unique one. It's not every day that you end up kissing the same girl that poured your drink in your lap earlier that day.."

_Well, that made pretty much the entire room laugh. N'aw, poor guy. Poking her tongue out slightly, the blonde lifted her hand up to the superstar's face softly caressing his cheek with her palm as her thumb ran lightly over his skin._

"..But it was the very kiss that I knew I would be yours forever, that your name would be the only one ever tattooed across my heart. Within a second, I'd fallen in love with you and to be honest, I haven't stopped. Every day you find another reason to amaze me, another reason to make me fall in love with all over again. I know that you will always be the one that holds my heart in their hand and that I'll be able to trust you with my life always because I'm still falling for you and I'll never, ever stop"

_Pheww! A large wave of relief ran through the Canadian's body at that, it was obvious as her shoulders lowered slightly as she exhaled a large breath. Chewing on her lip lightly, she shifted her feet a little on the spot as she allowed her hands to softly tighten around TJ's._

"Theodore, your turn"

_The celebrant chimed in after a few moments of silence, nodding in the superstar's direction before stepping back again. Great, now he had to think. He hadn't exactly planned anything so it looked like he would be just going with the flow, like Natalie, not that he knew though._

"You're definitely right about the unique start of our relationship, but it's also not every day you kiss a girl that could easily beat the crap outta you and not regret it.."

_TJ exclaimed, allowing the pitch of his voice to change to a slightly dramatic one. But hey, she's thrown in some humour, he could too right?_

"Nat, from the very first time I met you I just had this feeling that I would end up spending every moment I possibly could with you, getting my ass kicked or not. That first kiss for me was the start of the rest of my life, the life I'd be sharing the prettiest girl I'd ever laid eyes on"

_Okay, when had he become so mushy? He'd never actually imagined saying that sorta thing especially in front of so many people. Oh well?_

"You, Nat are the one I'll love for the rest of my life"

_Wow.. TJ was surprised with himself. He managed to think up that on the spot, but then again it was about Nat, so it wasn't all that hard to think of how to describe how her felt about her, just putting it in words so he didn't sound like an idiot was the hard part, so he was proud of that little speech. It was at that moment that the celebrant stepped forward again._

"Now we shall do the exchanging of the rings..."

_The celebrant proclaimed, getting down on her knee's almost as she took the small pillow for the ring bearer who was one of Natalie's nephew's, giving the little boy a soft smile before standing up again and handing the respective rings to the pair._

_Taking the one they'd place on the others finger, TJ and Natalie waited patiently for the continuation of the ceremony, large smiles fixed upon their lips._

"Natalie, please repeat after me... "

_The celebrant stated, nodding down at TJ's hand lightly. With that, the blonde took TJ's left hand in her right, placing the ring on the end of his finger as she exhaled softly._

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease..."

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease..."

"May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow.."

"May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow.."

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

_Natalie repeated the words perfectly after the celebrant and as soon as she finished that last sentence, she pushed the ring to the base of TJ's finger. It was that moment that butterflies began to raise up in her stomach again. It was all the more real now. As she finished, TJ lifted her left hand upwards and placed the ring on the end of her finger lightly._

"Theodore, repeat after me... This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease..."

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease..."

"May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow.."

"May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow.."

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

_With that, the superstar pushed the ring until it rested above her engagement ring, a large, almost giddy grin forming on his lips as once again took her hands in his. This was it, it was nearly official._

"Until now Natalie and Theodore have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after their each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me by the state of, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

_At that proclamation, Natalie leant upwards and TJ downwards until their lips connected softly as they completely ignored the fact the room was full of people. _

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. Wilson and Ms Neidhart!"

_It was official. They were now a married couple. Even though Nat hadn't taken TJ's last name, they were still married, the ring on her finger proved it. It was definitely a life changing moment for her. Slowly the kiss began to diminish to just light pecks on the lips until she reluctantly stopped. Allowing an bright, innocent smile to form on her lips, the blonde simply stared, her eyebrow raising slightly as her now husband bent down._

"TJ!"

_She shrieked as he literally swept her off of her feet, allowing the bouquet to rest on her stomach as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face somewhat burying itself into the crook of his neck for a moment before she lifted it back, a quiet laugh passing her lips as she pursed them outwards. With that, she lent up slightly and pressed her lips to his jaw line as the entire room stood up clapping and cheering. Her dark green eyes slowly scanned the happening. Wow.. Just wow.._


End file.
